The Firey Assassin
by Leonard Church814
Summary: During Catching Fire Peeta no longer loves Katniss nor Gale but what happens when there are men in white hoods running around and dead peacekeepers this cant be a coincidence Katniss/Ezio
1. Chapter 1

**5 miles beyond the outskirts of district 12,Ezio A.**

'How long has it been'I think to myself'5 maybe 10 years to revenge my father and brothers deaths'At first I thought it only corrupted Europe but no,we were so wrong when I heard about the land known as Panem to be plaiged with the Templars they have been the enemy to the assassins for over 2,000 now and they were still winning but we fought back and took back some land for our own we complied with the rebels they help us...We help them this was a first in 2,000 years the assassins kept to themeselves but now we needed few of us even had eagle vision (a gift of lineage to detect who your enemy target ally or source of information) my name was Ezio Auditore da Firenze I was a noble-man a richer person who gave to the poor but then Uberto Alberti betrayed us he was my first kill my father made a list of those who were in on the conspiracy and it grew larger and larger so my journey ended me up in panem tryig to get to the capitol I missed my shot but from local assassins here tell me in 6 months a tour will begin from 11 all the way back to 12 and before 12 is the is my objective,its a long shot but I may as well do it since he's the Head Temlar so I'll make sure he dies by my blade.I see the train thats supposed to make a gas-stop but as I try to climb the cart a young woman olive color skin black hair gray eyes and in a night-gown what it appears to be runs out crying my heart tells me to comfort her (thanks to all those years as comforting women in Firenze) but my instinct is to climb the cart quicker which I did but when I got on top I saw was a man maybe in his mid-thirties or probably early-fourties my heart weighs heavy as the sight of a young woman crying before my eyes I dint dare listen to the conversation but I do here was her name"katnis"I say as I drift to sleep

* * *

**5 miles beyond the outskirts of district 12,Katniss E.**

It was a regular night on the train we ate we talked it was always something that came up to make me feel hurt when we left dinner Peeta pulled me aside he wanted to talk"Katniss its hard for me to say this,but...ugh...I dont love you"With that I was hysterical"P-Peeta w-why you've loved me since we were kids..why"Because Katniss your have to many secrets to even tell me you didnt love me"B-but..."I dont wanna hear it Katniss just...*sighs*look Katniss I wish you a happy life just please be with someone else"I couldnt believe what he was saying I was well crying as I ran out of the train and ran along it until I was tired my knees on the cement and both and cupping my face while crying the Peeta I knew is gone now as I look up from my crying I swear I saw a white hood but then Haymitch comes from behind me and say"Come on,sweatheart lets go you need some rest"I started cryig again more and more harder then ever before'He tried coaxing me into the train but I knew he was just trying to get me in so he can relax in 3 minutes he brought me inside and I went to sleep knowing Gale wouldnt want me..I was alone

* * *

**A/N thank you for reading this I hope you like it I have another story Collision i hope you like it if you have any suggestions as oc's give me a name,gender,weapon(s),expertise,looks:eye color skin color hair color and backgound (has to include the Templars ruining their lives) Thanks see you guys later**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys im back be sure to check out my other story collision so lets jump in to this**

* * *

**District 12 Train station,Ezio A.**

Before the train pulled up to a stop at the station I slid inside and hid I saw Katniss and the other boy at the exit so I chose to go through a window as I got out I saw dozens of cameras flashing at the couple (as they think) and I drew to the rooftops and searched for the tales building,I found one aparently it looked like a school as I reached the top I happend to noticed a view point'So there were assassins in Panem'I synched my view with my map and looked for a way down there were bushes but they werent big enough then I saw one good enough and i jumped landed in the bush and see if I could find an assassin no luck so I decided to check around,these people didnt have enough money for themeselves so I didnt pick pocket them.I made doubly sure to conceal my sword,knife,and thowing knives not many people glanced my way they just went on with buisness I used my eagle vision to look around for any information or assassins that are around,my uncle told me there were some here but very few only about a dozen or I was walking along the granite rud I saw white that tells me that their information ahead it looked like an eavesdrop (peice of cake) I sat down on a bench and listen in on the"Did you hear Katniss Everdeen has arrived from the capitol"Yeah I noticed look i'll be at the hob to exchange some things you wanna come"Nah' i'll go back home who knows what the wifes doin"Ha well see you around"Bye"My objective:follow the man to the hob aparently its the black market in this district I walked behind the man from a good amount of distance to make sure he didnt notice me and kept ended up at an old run-down building he went inside a minute later I went inside I saw made the Italian renaissance look like a joke,booth spread out everywhere and people buying,selling,or trading it was massive so I used eagle vision and finally spoted an assassin.A woman at the end of the building in mid-30's selling soup **(To those who didnt figure out yet its Greasy Sae) **I walked up to her and sat on one of the stools"So what do you want"Nothing is true everything is permitted"Oh hello brother come downstairs there we shall talk"I followed to the hatch behind her booth and there was a celler of soups and chunks of meat"Helo brother what brings you to Panem,much less district 12"Im on my quest to kill all of the Templars who were involved in my father and brothers death and even the ones who werent,my investgation led me to Panem all the way to your dictator Snow"Are you mad Snow is the most protected citizen in all of Panem how are you even going to get there"With the unexpecting help of Katniss Everdeen and the boy"His names Peeta Mellark"Ok Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen will unknowingly bring me to the capitol on their victory tour when is it"Its in 6 months"Cazzo (Fuck)"Well in the mean time what are you gonna do"Well district 12 has a very decent population I think I can recruit some assassins"Not likely to towns very starved there no way you can recruit assassins everyones either too weak to starved or sick to help and to that everyones afraid of the peacekeepers"Merda (Shit)"Greasy Sae where are you"Oops thats Katniss I must go make yourself at home brother theres maps there and weapons over there"Please its Ezio"Ok Ezio good luck the other assassins are out and about se if you can find them theres an exit hatch on the other side of the roomcuse it to get in and out"Thank you"No problem"She left to go tend to her buisness anfd I left the room to go somewhere.

* * *

**District 12,Victors village,Katniss Everdeen**

I hesitate to open the door to see the familly who were horror struck when I went into the Hunger Games so I was going to start by kocking but before I can even put my hand up the door swung open and my mother and sister hugged me very,very hard"We missed you"I know but im back with you now and we can relax knowing that im here"They were still hugging me and crying for joy"Come on lets go inside"So I herded them inside and closed the door behind us"Welcome back Katniss,thanks for voluntering"Hey why not I had better skills so I had to and your my little sister I couldnt let you go in there"Thanks"She then snuggled her way in a hug,I didnt want anything better than t just be here with my sister and mother"Come on lets gets some dinner"Alright"Over the course of the next hour there was washing up,getting dress,eating watching television,and a lot more hugging.I decided to go out to the hob and say hello to Greasy Sae and everyone else so I walked all the way to the hob without any reasons to stop,thankfully,and continued along the road when im close to the hob I see a man in a white hood'Who wairs hoods,probably someone from the capitol,but what are they doing here'I decided to let it go its not any of my buisness.I realize im just standing there so I went inside but before I can get to Greasy Sae the whole hob looks my way and cheers"Welcome back "I turn to see my favorite peacekeeper Darious"Im glad to be back,Darious"I give a small hug to him and him the same"Hey wheres Greasy Sae"Oh shes in the celler talking to some guy,very strange man,with a hood"Was it white"Yes"I just saw him outside but didnt say anything to him"You think hes from the capitol"Nope if he was then he would be wairing something totally rediculous that and how could he even be out of capitol,te only people who get to travel the districts are,Tributes re-assigned peacekeepers and the president"Yeah your right,lets just not poke around into this alright"See ya "Bye Darious"So I went to Greasy Sae's booth"Greasy Sae where are you"I heard a bit of talking but it stoped when Greasy Sae came back up"Why hello Katniss,I missed you"Me too"I give her a small hug,it seems im getting a lot of hugs"Who was that"Who"The man you were talking to,dont tell me your in love"What,no,and besides he was more of your age then mine"Just then the same man that I saw outside came up,heres what he looked like scar on upper lip a bit of a tan (Not likely here in district 12 maybe 11) dark brown eyes (in 11) and I think black hair with a very serious look his robes were white his fore arms had metal brace he had a cape on his left shoulder he had a belt and I swear there were knives on it not big knives like the ones Clove used but smaller than kitchen knive but still sharp and boots with a metal glove"Oh my bad,I will be going"And he left his robes fell all the way to hisfeet but not getting in his way"Well I say you like him already"What,no"Yeah whatever i'll tell you this he is a very serious young man what he does is to himself and his allies"What are you talking about"When the time comes you'll know"So with that me and Greasy Sae catch up and say some jokes ad then I leave to say goodbye.I returned to the house it was dark outside so I wanted to seep I went to sleep wondering who that man was.

* * *

** Hey guys tell me what you think and tell me if I should after the next chapter for Ezio and Katniss to officially meet or them meet in the ext chapter see ya guys later**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh,come ooon,you people aren't even trying,reviews are like cookies and snacks to me,nom nom nom,pleeeeeease leave reviews I don't have reviews for Red vs Dead either come on I'm asking for revieews,just leave a small reiew if you want,not a long big one,those are appreciated no one gave me any answers to my question I will have Katniss and Ezio meet in this chapter,with an unconvetional meens of and the robes Ezio wairs is the AC:Revelations,masyaf white,robes,I don't like AC:2 robes so just go along with it.**

* * *

**District 12,Forest,Ezio.A**

I wander the forest,looking for any veiw point's to synch with my map,I can easily use my money to synch my map,but I don't want to use it,I use my money for told me if I killed any animal's to bring it to her,or anyone else in the hob.I find that name intruiging,hob,very strange name for a black it's what they call it so may as well go with it.I find a tall enough tree and climb it,found a branch that will support my weight,I'm not out of shape,in fact I'm the perfection of health.I synch and take a look at my watch,that so happens to be a map,It extends out i to the map and I move the cursor around I mark the important icon's as:Hob,Town square,poor district,shop district and et cetera.I have a pistol gun just in case I need it,which I never use because I have hidden pistol on my vambrace,and my parachute my friend Leonardo gave me,and a crossbow that is currently unconsealed.I tread through the forest looking for some animals to kill,and spot a dead rabbit,hung frm the leg to a tree,by a snare,someone had been using the forest for told me that going out in the forest alone is illegal,that's porpoustorus.I know Snow has a peice of eden but,I don't know what it apple,a sword,the staff.I must find out,put it in a place where no one will find it,probably throw it out into sea,but that will wait 'till it arises.I check the snare,it's new probably a hour or so."Who are you"I turn to see a young man,18,same complexion as katniss,with the same eyes,skin,and a little more muscle"I am none of your cocern,you made this"Yeah,and I dont take poachers likley"I only take from those who have more than they need"So we're on the same page,I don't recognize your voice or who you are,but you definately aren't from district 12,are you a run away from your district"I have no district,in fact I'm not native to Panem or of the Capital,if you must know,you break law to feed yourself"My family"So if I may ask,what is your name"Gale Hawthorne,If I'm correct,you must want to stay anonymous"Yes,I have a mission that needs handling,I will tell you this Gale,2 things.1 when I'm done Panem will be a lot happeir,and 2 you know to much,so if you tell anyone,I wont hesitate to kill you"With what"I flick my vambrace"Whoa,thats a very nice blade,what is it called"A hidden blade"That's very self explanatory"It really is"Anyway come your probably starving"No need I can get my own food"You sure"Yes"Well,ok,If you see a girl,that looks like me her name is-"Katniss Everdeen,yes I know who she is"Ok,if you see her tell her that I want to see her,can you do that for me"Alright,goodbye"See ya"He left but not before he got his dead rabbit,and put it in his bag.I left to throught the tree's and lept from one tree to another,I was walking along a branch to another when I cracked and I found myself falling.

* * *

**District 12,Forest,Katniss E. 12 minutes ago**

After my talk with Greasy Sae I went to the forest, to clear my mind.I wondered who that young man was, why was he so serious, whered did he come from, ok maybe that one was a little cliche but, why come to district 12, why not 1,2,even 3 has better livings then us.I better not fall into what he does, Greasy Sae sis tell me what he does is to him and his allie, whatever that means.I decided to go in the little pond that my father use to take me I find myself, head above the surface of the water and the rest of my body down below it just relaxing.I spent a good 11 minute in there so I got out, looking really sparkly, I went to go my way there I heard some cracking and founnd myself under a heavy object, it was white and felt soft.I realized it was a person, but not just any was that strange young man, how odd"Mi dispiace perdere (I'm sorry miss)"What"Oh,I'm sorry miss,Everdeen?"Yes that's me"He gets up, and extends a hand to me, huh a gentleman, I grab it and bring myself up"Your the guy I saw at Greasy Sae's place"Um, yes that's a way to put it, a young man named Gale Hawthorne wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you"Are you a messenger"Far from it"He waws about to leave when I stoped him"Wait, whats your name"*Chuckle*I have said that to many yooung women when I was just a regular man, it is Ezio Auditore, if you want to know more, just ask it, I can hear it in your voice"I stare at him shocked, this man knew is voice emotions"Um can, I know more"Of course but only so much, I don't tell random people what I do for a living just like that"He started walking so I followed him"I suppose your not from around here are you Ezio"Nope, I am not from the districts either"The capital"Nope"The forest"Not even from Panem, you weren't even getting close"Wait your not even from Panem, how did you even get here"On a supply ship curtesy of Snow himself, not even knowing"Why come here, district 12, why not The Capital, or the other districts"Because when I saw the train I thought it would lead me to the Capital, guess not"Train...wait you hitchiked on my train, from the capital"Accidenti (Damn) it was the other way, cazzo (fuck)"Your avoiding my question"I was mad"Yes I was, but I didn't do anything to interfere with any of you or Peter, whatever his name is"Peeta, it's Peeta"Yes yes"But what buisness do you have in Panem"When it is done' you will know, anything else you wanna ask"I looked over him"1 where are you from exactly and 2 what is with all the armor and weapons"1 I am from Florence Italy, a very great place to live and 2 it is for protection ad for what I do for a living"I ponder on his answer, and I got it"An assassin"His eyes widen, I got it"Who are yo-"I was stoped as a searing pain developed in my stomache area"aaagh"I looked at him to see him shocked he catches me and turns, I to look to see a gunman and 3 other men with baton sticks neside him"Well, well, the assassin IS here in district 12, you may have killed our bretheren in Europe but you wont kill us Snow is too powerful, your creed WILL fall"But not before you"He charges at them with his right sword holding onto a sword and his left hand flicked backwards and a sharp blade extending from swing his sword at them and his wrist blade, he stabs one man in the gut with sword and then stabs him with his wrist blade in the neck, he de-extend's his wrist blade a swings with his gunman tries shooting him but he's to fast, he swing his sword up and the gunman has a slash through his chest and falls on his knees, Ezio has his left hand ponting to him and a lloud '_BANG' _goes off, aparently it was a bullet'A hidden gun, geious idea' well it is a genious looks around to find the last one but he at me pointing a gun to my head"Drop the sword assassin, or she dies"He does, I hate these moments when I'm completely useless"Hands up"He brings his hands up, but his arm goes to his left shoulder before a blink of an eye and throws a knife at him, right in the didn't pull the trigger though"You alright"Yeah just a bullet to my stomache"Here I can help, CAZZO OGNI VOLTA CHE INCONTRO UNA DONNA (FUCK,EVERYTIME I MEET A WOMAN)"What"Nothing, but I gotta take off your shirt so I can take a look at the wound"WHAT"Oh come on, I did this a few times before so act a little mature"He takes off my shirt and I feel cold, he takes a look at my wound"Hhhmmm,wound isn't so bad bullet didn't go very far in, no infection yet, no sign of poisen added to the bullet, your gonna be fine Katniss"Who were they"A group of men who found us"I meant why did they want you dead, and why did they know you"I thought I'd have peace, no they had to find me, it was only a matter of time"Why is he muttering to himself"EZIO, who were they"A rival guild that wishes to destroy our"What"You will know, in time, do you know a docter"Yes my mother can heal this wound"Ok"He put my shirt on and picked me up"Let's go"I'm capable of walking"He put me on my feet and when I walked my stomache burst with pain"AAAGH"He picked me up and we walked to my house to fis my wound.

* * *

** A/N Well guys I had my first review...needless to say it was a review...What I wanted was a this is god but...oh well...guess I will ake some pizza rolls or shit (not actual shit but something else) bye**


End file.
